


First Time

by eugenes



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Times, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, They're both 18, bottom jae, top younghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: "Are we really gonna do this?" Asked Younghyun, who was currently towering over his boyfriend on his bed.Or, senior boyfriends Jae and Younghyun do it for the first time together, in Jae's room, on Valentine's Day.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> happy late valentine's day!!! i feel like this is rushed, i hope its okay.
> 
> i also tried to write a little bit differently, hopefully improving my work a bit.

“Hi, babe.” Younghyun said, and kissed Jae at his locker. Jae smiled at looked at him with as much adoration.

“I got you something,” Younghyun told him, a blush coating his cheeks. Jae started to blush as well, feeling the butterflies in his tummy.

Younghyun moved his hands from behind his back, revealing a teddy bear holding a rose and a heart shaped candy tin.

“Here you go, Jae. Happy Valentine's Day.” He smiled, and handed Jae his gifs. Jae smiled, and thanked him shyly.

“I asked Sungjin what foods you were and weren't allergic to, just to make sure. I hope you like it.” Younghyun sheepishly smiled.

Jae looked back up and smiled. “Bri! I love it, thank you.” He kissed Younghyun, then put his gifs into his locker.

When he closed it shut, they bell went off, signalling school was now in session and first period is beginning.

“We gotta go. I love you.” Jae quickly said before giving his boyfriend a kiss before running off to his class.

Younghyun just watched him run fondly, before his mutual friend of Jae and his snapped him out of his thoughts, telling him he was going to be late if he didn't start going to class.

He blushed, and had Jae on his mind all throughout the day, a smile never leaving his face.

—

"Are we really gonna do this?" Asked Younghyun, who was currently towering over his boyfriend on his bed.   
  


They couple had went out to eat, and planned to go home and have sex for the first time with each other.

Since Jae’s parents were out for their Valentine's Day, the two had decided they’d be better off staying here rather than going to Younghyun’s.

They didn't think they could ever live down getting caught by his parents, especially Younghyun. His family would tease him  _ non-stop _ .

  
"Yes, Bribri! We said our first time would be on Valentine's Day, I'm ready." Jae replied, slightly pouting.   
  
Younghyun smiled, and pecked Jae's pouty lips. Jae whined in protest, but kissed him nonetheless.   
  
After the quick kiss, Younghyun sat up, "Your parents won't be home until when?"    
  
Jae sighed, "Bri. They're at a hotel by now. Can we just do it?" He looked up at his boyfriend, who was currently looking nervous. Jae softened.   
  
"Hey," Jae said softly, sitting up. "If you don't wanna do this yet, it's okay. I can wait. I want you to be as comfortable and relaxed as possible."   
  
Younghyun smiled, loving how much his boyfriend cared. He grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, making the paler boy's face flush red.   
  
"I'm okay, I'm just nervous. I'm afraid of messing up, or hurting you. I just wanna make you feel good." Younghyun admitted, looking over at Jae who was looking at him with adoration.   
  
"Bri." Jae said, and they looked into each other's eyes. "It's okay to be nervous, I'm nervous too. We'll get through this together, okay? I'll tell you if something hurts, I'll tell you to slow down. You can tell me if you need to stop for a minute. It's all about communication, okay?"

Younghyun nodded, “Okay. You’re clean, right?” He asked, just wanting to be sure. “I cleaned myself this morning, and got tested a few weeks back. We can still use the condom though, right? Just to be on the safeside?”

“Of course we can, if it’ll make you comfortable.” Younghyun smiled, which made Jae smile too.

“Okay! Now, let’s get on with it.” Jae said, and began to strip his shirt. Younghyun just chuckled, and mimicked his eager boyfriend.

He pushed Jae onto the bed, admiring his body. “You’re beautiful.” Younghyun admired, looking at Jae as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world.  _ (Hint: he was.)  _ Jae flushed. 

“Am not.” Jae mumbled, and Younghyun just started to kiss him, starting at his neck and working his way down.

He stopped at the boys nipples to suck and tease them a bit, which made the taller whine.

“Bri! Quit, my nipples are sensitive. You’re mean.” Complained Jae, who pouted when Younghyun pulled up and chuckled.

“Good to know, for the future.” Younghyun smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, which made Jae burst out of laughter.

“Fucking–Shut up! You’re so annoying.” Jae rolled his eyes, but still smiled. Younghyun smiled brighter, and kissed Jae.

The kiss began soft, but soon grew heated as Younghyun began to suck Jae’s tongue, making Jae whine.

He pulled away, a spit trail connected them. Jae cringed, while Younghyun smirked. “Didn’t think it’d get messy this fast.”

Jae rolled his eyes, and grabbed a tissue so he could wipe their chins. “Sorry, I just don’t like the feeling all of the spit had.”

He threw the tissue away in the small black trash can that sat by the nightstand, and fixed his glasses as they were sliding down his nose.

“You know you’ll have to take your glasses off eventually, right? They’ll get all foggy. Plus, I wanna see your beautiful eyes.” Younghyun said.

Jae shook his head, “They’re staying on. And a matter of fact, my eyes aren't beautiful. They’re ugly and small and—”

“Shut up.” Younghyun interrupted his boyfriend with a kiss. Jae shut up, and looked at his boyfriend.

“Now, where were we?” He said, and began to leave hickeys up and down Jae’s chest.

Jae kept whining about making sure they were low enough to be hidden, but Younghyun barely listened to him.

Jae  _ knew _ it’d be obvious they finally fucked after tonight, but that doesn't mean he wants to let the whole world know his boyfriend marked him up good.

At least, not yet.

Younghyun left kissed around Jae’s waist and stomach, which made the boy start bucking his hips up.

They two were rock hard, after all of the making out and kissing Younghyun was doing to Jae’s body.

Younghyun pulled up, and started to pull down Jae’s pants and boxers, signalling for him to lift a bit so he could pull them down.

Once Jae did as told, Younghyun got them all the way off and threw them on the floor. “Hey! Fold them neatly don’t just throw them on the fl—”

And again, Younghyun interrupted Jae with a kiss. “You gotta stop talking, baby. Relax, everything else doesn't matter in this moment.”

With this words, Jae blushed and rolled his eyes, but his dick twitched at the thought of him being the only focus Younghyun had at the moment.

Younghyun moved down and licked a strip up Jae’s dick, something he was familiar with. Jae whined and arched his back, putting one of his hands into his boyfriend’s hair and tugging a bit.

The two have really only gotten past the hot make out stage a few times, only to give each other head here and there.

But tonight, tonight is the night they  _ finally  _ get past that phase.

Younghyun suckled on the tip of Jae’s cock for a moment, before sinking down and taking most of Jae into his mouth.

Jae mellowed and whined, whimpering about how good Younghyun is making him feel.

“Bri,”

“Fuck–Brian.”

“Brian, please.”

“Shit, that feel’s good.”

“Don’t stop.”

The longer Younghyun went on, occasionally going to play with Jae’s balls, Jae grew close. 

Jae pulled Younghyun off of his dick, which made the black haired boy confused. 

“I’m close,” Jae mumbled, fixing his glasses once again. It took a minute for Younghyun to register, but when he did he smiled and told Jae that was okay.

Younghyun looked at Jae for a minute, admiring his beauty. How he glowed under the bedroom light, body covered in a thi n layer of sweat.

How his cheeks and ears were flushed red, the blush making its way down Jae’s chest.

Jae noticed his boyfriend was staring, and he groaned and hid his face into the pillow. “Stop,” He whined, it coming out muffled due to him hiding.

Younghyun just smiled, “Stop what? I’m not doing anything, babe.” 

He began to strip of his bottom layers, cursing under his breath when the cool air hit his dick.

Jae pulled away from the pillow, his own dick pulsating at the view of his boyfriend. He noticed how  _ big  _ Younghyun seemed, and he blushed.

“I forgot how big are. Are you sure you’ll fit?” Jae questioned, which made Younghyun laugh.

“Hey!” Jae whined. “Stop laughing!” The blush on his cheeks grew more prominent, but he felt himself, too, starting to laugh.

After their laughter died down, Younghyun grabbed the lube from the bedside table, feeling Jae staring at him like a hawk.

“I’m sure I’ll fit, babe. As long as I stretch you enough.” He opened the cap and squirted the lube onto his fingers, which made the pair blush ad the sound, well, sounded quite  _ lewd  _ in the quiet room.

“Are you ready?” Younghyun asked, lining a finger to Jae’s pucker, looking up at Jae’s face.

Jae nodded, not trusting his voice. When Younghyun got the green light, he pushed in his finger a bit, slowly. 

Jae hissed, which caused Younghyun to panic a little, “What? Does it hurt?” He asked. 

“A little, but, keep going. Try to go slow.” Jae said, his voice sounding a big strained. Younghyun nodded, and tried to go as slow and gentle as he can, not wanting to hurt his lover.

Soon, Jae was begging for more, asking Younghyun to go deeper. Younghyun had read something online, which said to curl your finger’s to find the male’s ‘g-spot’ basically, so he tried to do as he saw in the pictures.

Jae gasped, his back arching and whining loudly than he did before, Younghyun scared the neighbors would here. The thought quickly went to the back of his mind, the least of his worries, as he hit the spot again and Jae made the most hottest sounds Younghyun has  _ ever _ heard.

“Fucking–Fuck! Do that again,  _ please _ .” Jae said, sounding breathless. Younghyun nodded and did as told, and Jae moaned.

A few minutes of Younghyun stretching Jae and hitting his prostate, Jae was mumbling about how he was ready and ‘Brian, you should hurry up and get to actually fucking me.’

Younghyun listened. He pulled his fingers out, which made Jae whine and clench around nothing.

The younger quickly ripped open a condom package, then sliding it onto his dick. He poured lube onto himself, and rubbed the extra onto Jae’s hole.

He capped the lube once more and set it on the dresser, then turned to Jae. He lined himself up and hovered over Jae, who stared at him behind fogged up glasses.

Younghyun rubbed his hands onto the sheets, which made Jae cringe. He ignored it, and took Jae’s glasses off, and Jae only gave a small hum, not having the energy to fight Younghyun on this.

“Hi beautiful. Are you ready?” Younghyun said. Jae nodded, wrapping his pale arms around Younghyun’s neck.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Brian.” And with those words, Younghyun slowly pushed in, kissing Jae with passion.

As the two kissed, he slowly started rocking, Jae moaning a bit as Younghyun pushed back in after pulling out a bit.

Younghyun soon picked up the pace, and made Jae whine and whimper, gripping the sheets as his eyes closed tightly.

He soon was hitting Jae’s prostate dead on, which caused Jae to scream in pleasure. He now was  _ sure  _ the neighbors heard them and knew exactly the events taking place, but he didn't care as he himself moaned, feeling Jae’s tight hear clench around him.

“Close.” Jae whimpered, going to touch and stroke his own dick to the same pace as he was being fucked.

“Me too,” Younghyun said, trying to catch his breath. “Wanna cum together?” He asked. Jae nodded.

The two boys were covered in sweat, the room starting to smell like sex and sweat. The fucked got faster and faster and the world felt like it was spinning and the room was getting hotter and hotter until the two both his climax, freezing a bit as cum shot out of their dicks.

After, they relaxed and caught their breath. Younghyun pulled out of Jae slowly as he felt himself begin to soften, which made Jae hiss in pain.

“Sorry.” Younghyun said, tying the condom and throwing it into the same trashcan as Jae had threw the tissue in earlier.

Younghyun threw himself beside Jae, staring up at the ceiling and linking their hands.

“Fuck, was that good.” Jae said after minutes of silence, which made them both chuckle.”

“Wanna shower?” Younghyun suggested, and Jae nodded. The two got out of bed, Jae hissing and holding his lower back in pain.

He limped as he walked, which made Younghyun blush but feel proud. He guesses he was  _ that  _ good.

“C’mon, asshole. Are you gonna stare at me limp or are you gonna help me?” Jae looked at him over his shoulder, Younghyun snapping out of his thoughts.

They two took a bath instead of a shower, staying in there until it was way past midnight and the water got cold.

They ate random tv dinners and watched whatever romance comedy Jae had picked them to watch on Netflix.

The two were cuddling, Jae leaning his head on Younghyun’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Younghyun was playing with his hair, which made him relax and get sleepy. 

“Thank you for tonight, I felt really,  _ really  _ good.” Jae mumbled sleepily, which made Younghyun smile.

“Thank you for being my boyfriend and spending Valentine’s Day with me.”

Jae smiled, “Happy Valentine's Day.” 

“Happy Valentine's Day.” Younghyun repeated, and the two, no longer virgin, boys fell asleep, forgetting about the world around them and only having each other on their minds.


End file.
